


The Genie Lamp Silhouette

by iiMuffinsaur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys In Love, I won't be tagging them but ;), M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Very subtle other ship hints if you wanna see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMuffinsaur/pseuds/iiMuffinsaur
Summary: Measurements were going fine until Yuki noticed it. The dark black soulmark shaped like a genie lamp on hack's side. The same soulmark that's marked Yuki's side since he was born.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	The Genie Lamp Silhouette

Measurements were going fine until Yuki noticed it. The dark black soulmark shaped like a genie lamp on hack's side. The same soulmark that's marked Yuki's side since he was born. 

Yuki had noticed almost everyone's soulmarks in measurements. It was hard not to with so much of the body exposed, but he really did not expect this. He was soulmates with his roommate, hack, shitty actor, Tenma Sumeragi. Fuck.

"What?" Yuki's eyes widened as Tenma stared at him. 

"Shut up, and lower your arms. I need one more measurement and I'm done," snapping as he moved around to behind Tenma for the final measurement.

* * *

Yuki kept it quiet that Tenma and him were soulmates even from the shitty actor himself. Even as they built up a close friendship and understanding, even as Yuki felt himself falling for the shitty actor. They still bickered, but that was them. Their bickering was more out of love and care than actual anger. 

The whole summer troupe was rushing to get ready. It was opening night for their new play and they were practicing until the last minute and accidentally cutting into their time to get ready. Azami was snapping at Misumi to sit still as Yuki was finishing with helping Kumon into his costume. 

When Yuki finished helping Kumon with his costume he started to change into his own. He was rushing and the thought to keep his soulmark covered slipped from his mind as he rushed to dress, until he was interrupted by Muku.

"Hey Yuki, is that your soulmark?" Muku pointed to the black genie lamp silhouette on Yuki's side and everyone paused. They had spoken before about soulmarks as a group, Kazunari and Misumi both eagerly showing theirs, a pencil shape and a triangle respectively, with Muku and Kumon following suit more shyly, an open book and a makeup brush. And then Tenma showed his, the one Yuki saw over a year ago, the genie lamp on his side, before quickly covering it back up. Yuki chose not to show his after that.

Yuki pulled his shirt on quickly after the question, but the damage was already done. Kazunari spoke up first, "that's totes awesome! It's a genie lamp, right? Wow ya know it looks a lot like- ow!"

"Shut up!" Yuki stamped Kazunari's foot, stopping him mid-sentence and then silenced him further with a glare that caused him to step back. 

Muku and Kumon exchanged a glance both wanting to say something but knowing better than to mess with an angry Yuki. Instead they briefly whispered to themselves as he finished dressing. Tenma returned to the room none the wiser to the tension as Azami began to fuss over Tenma's makeup that had somehow gotten messed up while out.

* * *

Yuki tried to ignore what everyone in the summer troupe was probably thinking, that he and Tenma were soulmates. He tried even harder to ignore the way his heart would flip and flop when Tenma entered the room or started talking to him. Both felt impossible to ignore the more he tried.

It was the day before closing night, their performance had finished up an hour ago and all Yuki wanted to do was sleep. His thoughts had been keeping him up later and later every night spinning around Tenma and their soulmarks. Everyone had noticed that Yuki was low on sleep as his sass and under-eye circles grew. 

He started changing into his pajamas trusting that Tenma would still be talking to the director for a while and didn't bother locking the door. That was a mistake. Tenma's shocked gasp as he opened the door and saw the mark echoed through the room. 

Yuki's eyes widened and he picked up the nearest thing to him, the slipper he had just kicked off, and threw it towards Tenma yelling, "get out!" as he pushed him out and slammed the door with the click of the lock.

Tenma started pounding on the door, "Yuki, open up! This is my room too and we need to talk, what was that on your side?!"

"Nothing, you hack!" Yuki shouted back pulling on his pajama shirt.

"Unlock the damn door!" 

The second the lock clicked the door was pushed open by Tenma who was freaking out.

"That definitely wasn't just nothing on your side!" He pointed at Yuki still yelling, "It's your soulmark isn't it, why didn't you tell me?!"

"How was I supposed to tell you when we hated each other?! Who wants to be soulmates with someone they hate?"

"It still would have-!"

Tenma's yelling was cut off by Sakyo, "Be quiet! The whole damn dorm can hear you two arguing and some of us are trying to work."

Yuki and Tenma both opened their mouths to argue back but were silenced when Sakyo slammed their door shut and headed back downstairs. They shared a small look, an inside joke, and then laughed their argument and matching marks briefly forgotten.

Tenma was the first to break the silence. Speaking softly, "how long have you known?"

"Since the first measurement I did on you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"At first it was because I didn't want you to be my soulmate," Yuki paused, "eventually it just became denial."

"Denial?"

"That I loved you."

Tenma nodded slowly, "Would you have told me if you knew I loved you, too?"

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Thank you for reading! I probably got some character's voice wrong, but nonetheless I'm still proud of what I've done. I hope you have an amazing day!


End file.
